


our love lasts so long

by mae_calliope



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, High School Love Story, Lesbian Live Story, Popular Girl x Quiet Girl, School Life, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_calliope/pseuds/mae_calliope
Summary: The story follows two high school girls who slowly fall in love. Ever since a french class, Piper Lauss can't stop looking at a beautiful, quiet girl in her french class. As she watches, she wants to learn more about her and become friends with the beautiful girl in her class. Piper is loud and confident, which is the opposite of the girl, Arrietty, from the french class. Arrietty is quiet and often stuck in her head. The story follows their cute love story.
Relationships: Arrietty/Piper





	our love lasts so long

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original story that i'm not expecting to be seen by many people. i might post it on wattpad and fanfiction.net too who knows. i just listened to "folklore"by taylor swift during quarantine and started writing this story and i thought if i post it somewhere, i will be more motivated to keep writing and finish it up.

☽☋☾

She’s playing with her fingers again. Her slim fingers are wringing in between each other. She wears a silver ring on her ring finger on her right hand. While her fingers are battling under her desk, her eyes are watching the teacher. To anyone else, she looks like she is listening to the teacher. But in her eyes, I can see something else. I love watching her. The small things. Her expression is almost always the same. In small moments, I can see it crack. Her lips will move up a bit into a small smile on occasion for a moment before she corrects it. I want to see more. I want to see all the faces she could make.

☽☋☾

My name is Piper Lauss. I'm told pretty often that I have a nice face. I usually wear my black hair in two french braids, but if I don't, it's super straight and long. I’ve never been fond of it, but my mom tells me that I should be appreciative of my “gifts.” Whatever that’s supposed to mean. I’m relatively popular. I wouldn’t say that I have tons of close friends but I’m at least friendly with most of the kids in my grade. The close friends I do have, I’ve had since seventh grade and they are all pretty normal. They all play field hockey with me on the school team. My friend, Elizabeth, is the captain. We are seniors as of this year. 

I haven’t really dated in all this time of being at this school. I think I’m seen as a boy to all the boys at the school. Not that I mind. I don’t find them particularly interesting. They are all either drug dealers or my friends. Around the end of junior year, I had to admit to myself that I would probably have to wait until college to be in a real relationship.

Not that no one has confessed to me! I don’t mean to sell myself short here! I have been confessed to, but I decided against it. I’m not interested in becoming an item with someone if I don’t find them attractive. For the longest time, no one particularly interested me at my school. That is, until one french class.

☽☋☾

It was a Thursday afternoon at lunch during senior year. I was sitting with my friends when someone suddenly confessed their freaking love to me in the middle of the cafeteria. So, as you can expect, after I declined, I bolted. I practically ran to my next class, which was french. I knew I was early so I was planning on standing in the hallway until the teacher came to the room. Surprisingly, the door was already open, so I peaked in. There in the far corner of the room was a figure sitting at a desk. She had a book open on her desk but her head was down on the desk and her eyes were closed. 

I took a deep breath in and quietly made my way to my desk. I tried to pull out the chair as quietly as I could, but it made a God awful screech. Her head popped up from its place on the desk. She looked up to me with the widest eyes. At that moment, it felt like time stopped and I watched as her hair took it’s rightful place framing her face. She was really pretty. Before I knew it, the moment was over and she relaxed her face and gave me a polite smile and returned to her book as though the moment had never happened. 

After that time, I started watching her more. I found her more in the hallways and I tried to figure out a way to get to know her. Everyday, I would watch her in french class. Everyday, she would wear a cute outfit. Whether it was a pretty dress or a nice sweater and a skirt, she always came off to care a lot about her appearance. I honestly don’t know much about her. She often keeps to herself during classes and rarely goofs off in class. She is extremely delicate about everything she does. I’ve noticed that she takes her time to try to have good posture and never smile in class. Instead, she watches the teacher and the front of the class with a focused look on her face.

She has waist long, dirty blonde hair that curls ever so slightly. She almost always has pretty dangly earrings on that match the outfit of the day. She has a timid looking face and hazel eyes. She always wears a gold circular necklace and a colorful beaded bracelet. I’ve also noticed that she often plays with them when she is in class. She diligently takes notes all throughout class and only ever talks if she is answering a question or talking quietly to the girl next to her. She is always either timid looking or focusing on the teacher. She puts on her mask and rarely lets it slip, until one day. 

☽☋☾

Class was just beginning when she ran through the door breathing heavily. She quickly put her head down and walked quickly to her desk.  
“Arrietty, running a bit late are we?” I subtly gave the teacher a glare as she reprimanded Arrietty in front of the whole class. The people around me started chuckling under their breath. I watched as Arrietty quickly sat down in her seat and put her bag on the floor by her desk. She hurriedly pulled out a notebook and her pencil case as the teacher continued to look at her. “No note? Where were you? You’re a whole seven minutes late to class.”  
The class quieted down and Arrietty finally looked up from her desk to look at the teacher in the eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn’t get a breath. Her face was flushed from embarrassment and her mask had worn away. My heart skipped.  
“I’m sorry! I was busy with something.” My heart skipped another beat when her timid voice came out slightly louder than it ever had before. It no longer had a flat tone to it. It suddenly had a concerned and embarrassed tone to it. I looked to the teacher and she raised her eyebrows.  
“Something? With no note? I’d like you to stay after class today to talk… ” Everything after that, I didn’t listen to. I looked down at my desk. Why was I so angry at the teacher? She didn’t do anything to me! The people around me started moving, taking out textbooks, while chatting in whispered voices.  
I moved my eyes from my desk to Arrietty. Our eyes met. My breath hitched. She looked at me like no one had before. It felt like time stopped. I felt like she was peering into my innermost thoughts. Her eyes, which were normally guarded away behind a great wall, were sad. I felt like I could see her whole being. My heart started beating so fast, I thought I was going to die. And then, she looked away. The wall went back up over her eyes and left me staring into an abyss. Her guarded eyes moved from mine and looked up to the front of the room. All I could think in that moment was that I wanted to see her unguarded eyes again. I wanted to see her without the wall she had put up. I wanted to know the real Arrietty. Not just the one she puts out to everyone else.


End file.
